There's Something About Maka
by Extrasensory
Summary: It wasn't a date, no, but Kid was interested in her nonetheless. KidxMaka


**Title:** "There's Something About Maka"  
**Author's Note:** First posted on the LiveJournal Kid/Maka community. Why do I always write short little oneshots? I don't know. I guess my attention span sucks.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. This is probably a good thing.

**

* * *

**

The date was not going according to plan. Already.

Kid grimaced. There, that was another mistake. It wasn't a date. This was simply a...a social gathering involving two people. Himself, and Maka.

She wasn't symmetrical this time.

Maybe it was unintentional? Nevertheless, Kid couldn't take his eyes off the glittering silver ring Maka wore on her right index finger. It threw off everything. At least it wasn't her ring finger, Kid thought absent-mindedly. He wondered who had given it to her. Whoever they were, they surely hadn't thought of the unsymmetrical repercussions of such an act.

"Hhhh." He ground his teeth together, doing his best to ignore it. Maka coughed. Understanding, she took the ring from her hand and hid it in the pocket of her jacket.

A pause.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" she enquired, "Something about schoolwork? Or was it..."

She tailed off. They both knew what was implied. But Kid spared her the further awkwardness of discussing the threat on their lives, the threat of the Kishin. It was hardly an effective ice-breaker.

"Uh, yes. School. Well, I'm having some trouble with a certain piece of homework I got recently, and - "

"Can't you do it?"

Kid twitched. He probably shouldn't have asked. Being a shinigami, it wasn't mandatory he need do homework at all, let alone badger others to complete it for him.

But Maka only smiled.

"I can help you, if you'd like."

Kid stared. Did she read his mind? This happened a lot. The two knew each other as friends, yes, but it was a relatively short time that they had been acquainted with each other. Maka couldn't know him that well...but then, there was always something special about this girl. Kid knew it. That was why he came with her here, to this small cafe in Death City. He liked it because there were eight pictures on the walls.

"Hey, Kid," Maka started, jerking Kid out of his musing, "they have to take your order now."

"Oh, yes."

Nodding slowly, he chose a random selection from the menu. He should be able to figure her out during the meal. Maka Albarn. There was something about her. He'd work it out.

-

Unfortunately, that didn't go to plan either.

Walking through the cobbled streets of Death City, rain splashed into the cracks in the paving. Maka's hair hung limply like wet rats' tails. Kid had contemplated much throughout their lunch, but nothing conclusive. All he knew was that maybe Maka was similar to him in some respects, but that was nothing to write home about.

Maka shivered. Her companion looked at her nervously. Rain was a problem. There was always a solution to a problem. He snapped his fingers.

"Beezlebub!"

From swirling tendrils of dark light formed a long shape, wheels spinning as if it had already begun to roll. Kid grasped his appropriately modified skateboard conclusively, casting an eye at Maka. The rain continued to pour down upon her. He looked away.

"We should go." He stepped on to the very end of the board. Maka's dripping face rose to survey his hand reaching out to hers, his cheeks slightly flushed. "Otherwise you'll get soaked."

"Okay!" Grabbing on to Kid, Maka took the other side of the now very cramped skateboard. For a few seconds, it hovered a few feet from the ground. Then, quick as a gunshot, it accelerated, blasting off into the sky.

As he held his friend close, Kid wondered if he had gained anything from this trip at all. A soaking, perhaps. But nothing to enlighten him on the abilities of the scythemeister. He sighed as they tore through the air. Were they even that similar after all?

Then he heard the laughing. The sweet, yet joyous, tremendous laugh that jolted him out of the clouds. He looked down to see Maka staring into the wind and rain and laughing. Happy, and smiling. It was pure pleasure to fly and to be where she was, at that moment. Kid stared at her. She grinned.

"Kid, you're going too far."

Death City was the other way.

-

Maka's wide green eyes rose to the clearing sky. The last drops of rain fell and disappeared into the ground. She met her eyes with Kid's, throwing a smile towards him.

"It was nice," she smiled, "right, Kid?"

Kid was silent. Beezlebub dissolved into a frenzy of shadows. This girl was the daughter of his father's scythe, but they had never been close. Why? And why hadn't he seen it before?

"Let's do it again sometime!" Maka exclaimed, and Kid was inclined to agree. "I think..." Her face was pensive. "I think I know you better now, Kid. I like you. We should stay friends, okay?"

Kid didn't know what to do. Automatically, he gave her a nod as she turned and ran back to the door to her apartment block. As she pulled the door towards her, finally he blurted it out.

"I think you're special too, Maka!"

And she blinked. Back to auto-pilot, he corrected himself, stony faced.

"Symmetrical. You're very...symmetrical."

She smiled again. It was warm and knowing. Then the door closed behind her.

When Kid rode back home, of course he enjoyed the night air. Just not as much as when he was with her.


End file.
